The present invention relates to cameras.
In particular, the present invention relates to cameras which include structure for recording data.
It is already known to provide cameras with data-recording devices according to which an artificial light source in the data-recording device is utilized for focussing on the photosensitive film surface data which is to be photographically recorded. However, the recent developments in photographic cameras are such that these cameras are mechanically complex and extremely compact in dimensions so that with such cameras it is not possible or extremely difficult to accommodate at the cameras conventional data-recording devices which include their own artificial light sources and other components. As a result, it has already been proposed to provide photographic cameras where a completely independent data recording device is externally attached to the camera. For example, such an attachment may be situated at the rear cover or adjacent the lens barrel of the camera. Cameras of this latter type, however, proved to be highly disadvantageous in appearance as well as difficult to maneuver, and the ease of portability thereof is undesirably detracted from as a result of the external projection at the camera necessitated by such an attachment.
With a camera where the data-recording device is mounted at the rear cover, it is, moreover, required to regulate the amount of light utilized for data recording in accordance with the light density of the base material which carries the photographic emulsion inasmuch as the data is recorded from the rear of the film at the side thereof opposite from the photosensitive emulsion. Thus, if the conditions are such that the ASA sensitivity for exposing the data to record the same on the film would otherwise be the same as the ASA sensitivity for photographing a given object on the film, nevertheless different photographing conditions may be required because of the necessity of projecting the image of the data onto the film from the rear side thereof. The same conditions apply with respect to the use of artificial light. It is necessary to regulate the quantity of this light in accordance with the ASA sensitivity of the particular film which is used, even if the data is recorded from the front of the film at the emulsion side thereof, inasmuch as the object to be photographed very likely will utilize natural light whereas the data can only be recorded with the use of artificial light. Thus, under these conditions also it is necessary to provide for recording the data different photographing conditions from those prevailing for photographing a given object.
It has also been proposed to insert into a camera from the exterior thereof a data sheet which becomes situated between a recess formed in part of a guide rail for the film so that the desired data may be focussed on the film surface utilizing natural light. With such a known arrangement, however, the desired data sheet must be inserted from the exterior each time, and these data sheets often are accidentally contacted by the fingers of the operator during exchange of the photosensitive film inasmuch as the data sheets are completely exposed to the exterior.